gathering of love
by Sam O'toole
Summary: Jace and Liliana love and tragedy.
1. gathering of love

Chapter 1: gathering of love.

This story is based on the magic the gathering books and is a love story between Jace and Liliana.

My name is Liliana and I am a planeswalker what is a planeswalker you may ask well I'm still young so I don't have all my cool powers yet. I'm only 18 and I am in love with the amazing Jace Beleren (I don't know if this is his real last name just going with it). Jace means everything to me and I love him dearly. Jace is also 18 and is a planeswalker as well. All of the planeswalkers are training to fight Nicol Bolas an evil planeswalker that's been alive for almost as long as the earth.

Bolas was once a dragon but then was turned into a planeswalker when his spark activated. My spark only half activated so therefore I'm not technically a planeswalker, I fucking hate technicalities. Jace is the only planeswalker that can really truly go up against him because he already has although it had almost killed him exactly one year ago. Jace's powers allow him to control minds earning him the nicknames mind sculptor, and the mind mage.

Jace is very smart and very talented with what he does. Life as a planeswalker isn't all fun and games we have to train very hard. Everyone is born a planeswalker but you only become one if your spark ignites. My spark half ignited when I saw Bolas nearly crush Jace between his jaws. He had almost cut Jace in two but Adjani helped heal him. I just hope that it won't take seeing Jace getting killed to fully ignite my spark.

Jace is very dark and mysterious and half the time he wears a hood up over his face and half the time I end up yanking it down. Jace is probably what you normal humans call "emo" but the only difference is that he doesn't cut himself. I would kill him if I found him cutting himself and he knows it. Jace is a great guy though once you get to know him and as long as you don't make him pissed off that's when he loves getting into peoples' heads and fucks their minds up.

I'm the exact opposite of Jace I'm not dark and brooding and I don't hide my face. It's really kind of funny how Jace and I are different. Jace and I have been dating for two years now and our relationship although it's had its rocky parts it's been very good although I hate that Jace knows what I'm thinking almost all of the time.

Jace and I almost never fight unless we're training and even then we won't hit each other it's normally him practicing his mind control on me and me trying to block him and keep hm out of my head which almost never works. Jace is the perfect boyfriend he knows his limits and he respects me for me and not my assets.

Jace and I were trained by Venser another planeswalker and the day that Bolas nearly killed Jace was also the day that Venser was killed by Koth (Bolas' equally evil servant). Jace was protecting me when Bolas had snatched him up in his jaws and bit down hard.


	2. mind over matter

Chapter 2: bolas vs mind mage. Mind over might. Elder dragon vs young boy.

The epic battle between Nicol Bolas and Jace one year before gathering of love.

one year earlier Jace's pov.

Mine and Liliana's training is almost complete Venser is very happy with how we're progressing. Okay I'm not as dark and brooding as I may come across, and there's a reason that I hide my face behind that blue hood, I look much like my father who was almost as evil as Nicol Bolas.

One day when I woke up Liliana was missing and I was terrified I ran around the house searching for her and when I didn't find her I was even more worried and then I found a note on the balcony that read

Hello Mind Mage

As you can see your precious Liliana is missing, if you want her back you have to meet me at the shadowmoors oh and don't bring anyone else.

NB.

I was beyond terrified I telepathically sent a mental message to Venser and said "Venser Bolas took Liliana I'm going to need your help meet me at the shadowmoors." I ran towards the shadowmoors and was met by the moors guardian Knollspine dragon. He bellowed "state your business boy." I said Nicol Bolas took my girlfriend and I have to save her." He stepped aside and I continued running until I saw someone lying on the ground I ran over to them and realized that it was Venser and he was dead.

I returned to looking for Liliana and Nicol Bolas and soon found them. Bolas had Liliana clutched in his fist and I tried prying into his mind, but he easily threw me out and I snapped back into my body. I watched Bolas place Liliana on the ground and suddenly felt a horrendous pain in my lower stomach what I saw made my ice run cold Bolas had me in between his jaws and had bit down hard I screamed in pain and was thrown to the ground. I felt my body twitching and I was completely terrified not knowing what was going to happen to me and Liliana. I was determined to fight til my dying breath to keep my Liliana safe.

I saw Bolas trying to go after Liliana and I thrust myself into Bolas' mind taking him completely off guard, obviously shocked at my mind's strength when I was severely injured. I was shocked at my own strength. I made Bolas turn his attention towards me and heard Liliana scream I felt Bolas' claws start digging into my chest I cried out in pain and suddenly felt Bolas being thrown away from me. I looked up and saw Adjani (Adjani is a cat planeswalker his spark ignited when his brother was brutally murdered in front of him). Then my vision went black.

Liliana's pov.

I ran over to Jace and saw that his eyes were closed and I screamed thinking that he was gone. Adjani forced Bolas to retreat (Adjani and Jace are the only two planeswalkers that Bolas are truly afraid of) and ran back over to us he took one look at Jace and said "I know what to do." He placed one paw on Jace's forehead and the other on Jace's chest and started mumbling something in a different language. It was slow progress but soon Jace's injuries were healing and color was returning to his already normally pale face. I was glad that Jace was going to be okay and when he opened his eyes I made sure that the first face he saw was mine.


	3. you found me

Chapter 3: you found me

Please listen to you found me by Avril Lavigne

Back to present Liliana's pov.

Jace is stubborn as hell. I love him to death but he won't tell me what he's been doing for the past few months. I know Tezzeret and Jace have been working together and he's been sending Jace on top secret missions. It was awful with Jace being gone. I love him so much and I worry about him almost all the time. There have been times where he's been gone for several days at a time. I just want Jace to come home safely.

One week later.

This is the longest Jace and I have gone while he's on a mission that we haven't talked and I'm completely terrified. I hope he's safe. I don't know what I'd do without Jace I'd probably go completely insane. Knowing that Jace could read my mind even when we were far away from each other I hoped he knew what I was thinking because I wanted him to come back home to me because I miss him so much. Tezzeret is the head of the planeswalkers' rebellion against Nicol Bolas meaning Jace was probably doing some reconnaissance missions with Vraska his missions' partner. I've only met Vraska once (Vraska is a forest planeswalker her spark ignited when her home forest was destroyed) and she seems standoffish.

Vraska and Jace work well together and it's really kind of weird because Vraska is a lot like me in a way. She's very outgoing and funny which is the complete opposite of Jace. Jace and Vraska make a great team but I honestly think Jace and I would make an even better team since I am his girlfriend but Jace refuses to let me into this secret life of his. I kind of understand why though because he doesn't want me to get hurt but still I want to b with him and I miss him a lot.

Far away Jace's pov.

Okay so I've been trying to focus on mine and Vraska's mission but Liliana's thoughts keep invading my mind sometimes being able to read people's minds can really get annoying. I know she's worried about me but if I were to contact her in any way it could put her in grave danger, Vraska and I have been sent to kill my father and I'm worried that somehow my message will be intercepted and Liliana would be hurt by my father.

My spark ignited when I witnessed my mother being murdered by my father when I was 12. My father used his planeswalker powers to murder my mother. (Jace's mother was named Chandra she was a fire planeswalker, Jace's father is named Korrin and is a swamp planeswalker which is kind of where Jace got his adorable emoness). That was six years ago and that made me who I am today. I found my father's place of residence and during the cover of night Vraska and I attacked. My father came running through the cave and grabbed me by the throat I thrust myself into my father's mind and immediately hit a block as I tried figuring a way around it my father squeezed my throat to the point that I couldn't breathe at all. I was choking and it hurt. I honestly thought he was going to crush my throat when suddenly I felt him being thrown off of me I looked up and saw Liliana with hatred flashing through her dark brown eyes. I don't know how she had found me but I was happy to see her that was when I realized something was different about her she was now a planeswalker.

I thrust myself once again into my father's head and forced him to stay still while I thrust my sword through his heart killing him instantly. Liliana ran to me and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me and said "I know what you're thinking Jace and I had a feeling you needed my help so I went and talked to Tezzeret about where you had gone." That night we went home and Liliana fell asleep in my arms.


	4. comatose

Chapter 4 comatose

Please listen to the song comatose by skillet.

Jace and I soon settled down and were talking about having a family. Jace was nervous because of Bolas which was understandable and I told him that we didn't have to have children now and that we could wait until Bolas was defeated. We were spending more and more time together thus strengthening our bond. Jace was never happier and neither was I because I was in love with the most amazing man on earth. Jace was my everything and I loved him more than anything.

Life was slowly returning back to normal. Bolas seemed to drop off the face of the very earth and I was relieved Jace and I spent come well needed quality time together. Jace seems even less brooding and became very happy. Jace would take me out for romantic dinners and would buy me very fancy jewelry. Jace's behavior shocked me to be honest because he had gone from dark and brooding and hiding his face to be fun loving and bubbly and not wearing his hood as often.

Jace's pov.

Well now that my father is dead I really don't have to worry about hiding my face anymore and I'm much happier now so that I'm not as "emo" as I used to be. It's kind of funny with how Liliana reacted when I first started being happy. I love Liliana because she makes me so happy and keeps me sane. To be honest when I first met Liliana I didn't like her and we started hanging out and finally I started liking her and believe it or not I was the one to ask her out. At first she told me no and after a few months she had finally said yes.

Liliana reminds me of my mother she has long pitch black hair and bright electric blue eyes. I guess you can say I also look similar with my short spiky hair and my deep sea green eyes. Life is great now that Tezzeret hasn't sent me on another mission I think he know I desperately needed a break from the nonstop missions.

Liliana's pov.

The next morning I woke up after having a horrible nightmare and my nightmare turned into reality Jace was gone! I ran around the house desperately searching for my boyfriend. I couldn't find Jace anywhere and that scared me. I heard a scuffle in our kitchen and found Jace trying to fight off a much larger man. Jace was losing the fight when suddenly I saw a flash of silver in the other's hand and I knew then that it was a knife. I was horrified and frozen in place and that's when I realized Jace had put up a psychic barrier that I knew I couldn't get through. That's when I heard Jace scream and I felt my blood run ice cold he turned toward me and mouthed "I love you" that was also when I saw the knife buried up to the hilt in Jace's chest.

I screamed his name as he collapsed. I was horrified that he was so badly injured again. Suddenly the block stopping me from helping disappeared and I ran over to Jace his eyes were barely open and I said "Jace, Jace!" he rolled his eyes to look at me and I started sobbing seeing how badly he was hurting. He choked out "L-Liliana?" I said "it's okay Jace everything's fine baby. The man's gone." He said "it hurts so badly." I said "Jace it's going to be okay I promise it will be okay." He relaxed and said "I'll never wake up without an overdose of you." I said "I love you Jace." He said "I love you too Liliana." I smiled and gently brushed his sweat soaked hair out of his face. He was struggling to breathe and I kissed his bloodstained lips. I kept sobbing knowing that Jace was probably fatally injured.

Jace's blood was soaking through my jeans but I didn't care all I cared about was my dying boyfriend in my arms. Jace was shaking and I held him closer to me trying to keep the knife as stable as possible.

Jace's pov.

I sent a telepathic plea to Adjani for help before I blacked out.


	5. waking up

Chapter 5 waking up.

Please listen to awake and alive by skillet.

Liliana's pov.

Jace's eyes slowly slid shut and I let out a pained scream not really believing that Jace had probably just died or was in a coma. I started desperately trying to shake him awake I was beyond upset. Words couldn't describe the terror coursing through my veins. I felt like I had failed Jace. I completely broke down at that point and started sobbing. That was when I heard the padding of feet I looked up and saw Adjani and his wife Jara Adjani looked at me and said "Jace sent me a mental plea for help before he went unconscious." I was upset beyond belief knowing that Jace would probably die.

Adjani said to Jara "Jara I'm going to need your help here." Jara seemed to know what she was doing as she placed one paw on Jace's neck and the other on his stomach and Adjani put one paw on Jace's head and the other on his chest near the knife and as he started mumbling he looked at me and said "Liliana I need you to pull the knife out of his chest." I did as he said and Adjani moved his hand so that it was on the knife wound I continued to hold Jace's head hoping and praying that he'd be okay.

Jace's wound healed fast but he still couldn't or wouldn't wake up. I was terrified Adjani said "I'm sorry Liliana but that's as much as I can do for him right now he has to decide on when to wake up." Suddenly Jace started convulsing and I started screaming I was so shocked I had never seen someone have a seizure. Jace kept jerking as Jara, Adjani, and I tried holding Jace down.

When the seizure was over he still was unconscious and Adjani carried him up to our bed and laid him down and gave me directions on how to care for him while he's unconscious and told me that if I needed any help or had any questions that I could contact him. When he left I collapsed onto the bed next to Jace and kissed his forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and expected to see Jace already up but when my eyes focused on Jace's overly still form I realized what had happened the night before. I held him in my arms and rocked back and forth I didn't care if someone saw because I didn't know when Jace would wake up.

I gently laid him back down on the bed and went downstairs and heard something in the kitchen I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and went in the kitchen and saw Vraska standing by the fridge. She said "hello Liliana is Jace here?" I said "yes but he was attacked in our own home and now he's in a coma." She said "I'm sorry Liliana." I said "it's fine it's not your fault Vraska."

She left and I realized how alone I was. I went to Adjani's house and saw Jara tending to the garden in the front yard when she heard me open the gate she looked up and smiled and said "how's the young mind mage?" I said "he's still the same I need to talk to Adjani." She led me into the house and I saw Adjani lounging on the couch and he said "what can I get for you my child?" I said "you've known Jace all of his life. I'm very worried that he's not going to get any better. I just want your opinion on if he's going to get better at all." Adjani looked at me and said "you're right Liliana I have known Jace for all of that boy's life and if there's one thing I know about him is that he's a fighter and he will continue to fight for his life."

I smiled Adjani basically confirmed the thing I already knew about Jace I knew he'd fight to the very end just to live. I bowed to Adjani and left the house Jara waved at me and I waved back and walked home. That night I sang Jace's favorite song to him hoping that he would hear me knowing that if he did he'd come back to me soon. I missed him so much and he was in the same room and in the same bed as I was. But with him being comatose it made it even lonelier for me there. I tried staying out of the room as much as I possibly could.

One morning I woke up to yet another nightmare Jace was missing yet again. I ran downstairs and smelled something cooking in the kitchen and when I went in there, there was no one there! Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around my waist and I jumped and screamed the person spun me around and I said "Jace?!"


	6. leave out all the rest

Chapter 6: leave out all the rest.

Please listen to leave out all the rest by linkin park

Jace's pov.

I woke up in our bed and saw Liliana sleeping so I crept downstairs past our cat sleeping on the top landing and went into the kitchen and started making breakfast but realized that I really had to pee so I went to the bathroom and heard the cat meow and I knew that Liliana had come downstairs so I quietly snuck out of the bathroom and returned to the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her waist and when I did that she jumped and screamed and turned around and screamed my name. I was so happy to see her.

Liliana's pov.

I couldn't believe that Jace was okay I was so happy to see him. I kissed him and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and said "Liliana I'll never leave you again baby." I said "I don't want you to get hurt again can you talk to Tezzeret about maybe quitting your missions for a while?" he shook his head and said "no baby I play a key role in the rebellion against Nicol Bolas. I have to help out in any way that I can. Adjani and I are the only ones' Bolas is afraid of. Adjani has a family that's why he can't help the rebellion." I said "so if I were to get pregnant then you don't have to go on these dammed missions."

Jace looked down and said "yes babe but I don't want to bring a child into this world with Bolas on the loose." I said "well if we wait to have babies you can get killed before we even had the chance." That seemed to get to Jace and he gave in.

One week later.

Still Liliana's pov.

Oh my gosh I just took a pregnancy test and it came back positive! I'm so happy I'm about to tell Jace I ran to our room and said "Jace guess what!" and he said "what?" I said "I'm pregnant!" he looked at me and I swear his jaw hit the floor. Then he leapt off the bed and picked me up and swung me around kissing me while he was at it. I couldn't believe his happiness I thought he'd be upset just like he was a week earlier.

Jace was so different than the Jace of last year and I loved him for changing the way he did. It made me happy knowing that Jace was happier. Jace is my everything and I'd do anything to make him happy, which isn't very hard with his new personality.

Jace's pov.

Oh my God! Liliana just told me that she was pregnant! I was so shocked I mean seriously I thought it surely would take longer than it did to have her get pregnant but I'm so happy. Now I don't have to worry about that if I die then she wouldn't be completely alone. She'd have her own little piece of me with her and I know that would make her happy.

Life was slowly returning to normal and as the weeks and months went by we found out we were having a little girl and decided to name her Chandra after my mother. I was so happy but I think Liliana was even happier knowing that she was going to be a mother. But then I got shocking news Tezzeret sent me a letter saying

Jace

I'm happy to hear that you're going to be a father but sadly I must send you on one more mission

There's been word that Nicol Bolas is planning on attacking a small village on the Ravnica plane.

Sincerely

Tezzeret

I was pissed beyond belief I couldn't believe that Tezzeret would even have the nerve to send me on another mission when he knew that my girlfriend was pregnant.


	7. someday

Chapter 7: someday.

Please listen to someday by nickelback.

I told Liliana about Tezzeret sending me on another mission and she was irate. I thought she was going to find Tezzeret and kill him. But she soon calmed down knowing that we'd be one step closer to living in a Bolas free world. I packed lightly and left the next morning after kissing Liliana and her baby bump. I ran to meet Vraska at our normal meeting place and from there we ran to the Ravnica plane. As soon as we reached the plane I noticed something was off in the air. Vraska said "Jace I don't feel comfortable about this." I said "I know how you feel Vraska. I don't like this either."

It felt as if all of the air was sucked out of my lungs and it felt as if I couldn't breathe. Vraska obviously felt the same way from the way that her mind was racing. I knew that she was terrified. I didn't think I was going to make it through this fight. I sent a mental message to Tezzeret telling him that Vraska and I needed him. Soon I heard the sound of running feet and saw Tezzeret that was when I saw Nicol Bolas.

Bolas looked enraged and I was to be honest terrified. Never before had I been so frightened I honestly thought that I wouldn't make it back alive and that I'd never be able to see Chandra being born or see her grow up. As soon as I tried pushing into Bolas' mind he put up a strong psychic block which threw me out of his mind. I heard a horrible scream and saw Tezzeret being bitten in half. I looked at Vraska who had turned white as a ghost and I threw psychic chains on Bolas pinning him down and Vraska and I took off running for our lives.

We kept running until we saw our home plane and veered around the shadowmoors I didn't feel like messing with knollspine dragon today. I went home not even bothering to stop. I saw Liliana dozing on the couch and said "Liliana wake up I'm home." She woke with a start looking like someone had lit her ass on fire and said "who- Jace? I thought you weren't coming home for a while?" and I said "Bolas killed Tezzeret meaning we have no one leading the rebellion unless Adjani does it because I sure as hell won't do it.

3 months later.

Liliana's due date is fast approaching and I get nervous each passing second but at least Adjani's agreed to lead the rebellion. One morning Liliana's water broke and I ran over to get Jara and I ended up having to leave the room because I couldn't take hearing Liliana scream. Sadly I couldn't block her thoughts as she continued to think of the pain she was going through. Three hours passed by when Jara finally came into the room I was in and said "would you like to meet your daughter mind mage? (This is meant as a symbol of respect)" I said "yes I would love to."

As I walked into the room that Liliana was in I heard the sound of a baby crying and I was so happy knowing that my daughter was finally here. When Liliana saw me she said to the little bundle in her arms "daddy came here to see you Chandra." I walked over to the side of Liliana's bed and when I saw my daughter my heart melted she was so perfect with a headful of hair.

Liliana and I fast transitioned into the throes of parenthood like changing diapers or feeding times. I'd always wake up in the middle of the night with Chandra to feed her in order to let Liliana sleep. I knew that someday my family wouldn't live in fear that Nicol Bolas would attack and that, that someday will be the day that I fight for my freedom.


	8. citizen soldier

Chapter 8: citizen soldier.

Please listen to citizen soldier by three doors down.

Life went on and slowly I was adjusting to not being a soldier and being a father and staying home with Chandra and Liliana. It was easier for me to adjust to being a father not to being a complete citizen. It was crazy how badly I wanted to go back to being a soldier and I wanted so badly to fight for my freedom and what I mean by that is when I was younger Bolas had kidnapped me and gotten into my head and forced me to turn evil. I fought alongside Nicol Bolas being a slave for three years and thanks to Liliana I stopped being evil.

Even to this day I am still trying to fight for my full freedom from Bolas and I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to free myself from him all by myself. I was worried that somehow Liliana would get into the middle of the fight and would get hurt and the last thing I wanted to happen was for my family to get hurt especially Chandra or Liliana.

I love them both so much. Chandra and Liliana are my everything I would never trade them for the world they mean too much to me. They are my life and without them I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably go insane to be honest. Life has been going pretty well so far Chandra is getting big and is a very healthy baby.

One night as me and Liliana were lying in bed Liliana asked me a strange question she said "Jace out of all the girls in the village why did you choose me?" and I said "no one else was as perfect as you Liliana. It was love at first sight. I knew you'd be the one that I'd spend forever with and I intend to make that happen." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a purple ring box and opened and said "Liliana Vess will you marry me?" she looked at me with big eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck and said "yes Jace I will." She kissed me and I was so happy now that we can finally truly become a family.

I thought back to when I was Bolas' slave during which I thought I'd never make it out alive and I'd never have a family which was one of the reasons that I escaped from Bolas. I wanted a family and I moved to the Shadowmoor plane and that's where I met Liliana. The funny thing is that we literally ran into each other in the middle of the street and she ended up falling down. To be honest it was really funny.

Liliana's pov.

When I first met Jace he did literally run me over in the middle of the freaking street of all places. But that was then and this is now and I love my Jace he was a great boyfriend (well fiancé) and an even better father he loved Chandra so much. I knew right off the bat that she was going to be spoiled by Jace.

Chandra has become my life and I love that little girl. I will never let anyone hurt her or Jace.


	9. grenade

Chapter 9: grenade.

Please listen to grenade by Bruno Mars.

There are times where I think about what had happened in the past to me and I worry that Liliana is going to find out that I was Bolas' slave. I don't know how she'd react I'm terrified about how she will take it. I love Liliana so much but I know she'd freak out if I told her that Bolas had control over me even still. Nothing can ever amount to the love that I have for my young family and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

If Adjani ever needed my help during the rebellion I would jump on that in an instant just so I could protect my family. I feel like it's my duty to help protect the world. Life has been difficult for me but I've been able to persevere and live my life the way I wanted to so I feel like if I died I would die happy, although I wouldn't want to leave Liliana to raise Chandra alone and leave little Chandra fatherless. My family is all I have left in this world.

One day I went to Adjani's house and when I opened the gate Adjani came out and said "hello Jace, good to see you up and about." I smiled and said "yes Adjani may I speak to you for a moment." Adjani nodded his head and we walked into the woods lining the small town. I said "Adjani promise me something. You've been like a father to me ever since I escaped from Bolas if I die please protect my family." Adjani said "I would be honored." He pulled me into a hug and suddenly I blacked out and heard Bolas' voice in my head saying "hello mind mage, you thought you could escape from me without consequences, well you've thought wrong, your nothing but a mere boy and I will destroy you and everything you love. You have a lovely fiancé and daughter I wouldn't risk their lives by trying to fight me."

I collapsed and screamed at Adjani saying "that bastard took Liliana and Chandra! We have to go find them!" Adjani must have seen the desperation in my eyes because he said "don't worry Jace, I know where they're at." He took off running and I followed close behind him. We kept running for what seemed like hours and finally reached a clearing I saw Liliana clutching Chandra close to her body and when I ran towards them I ran into an invisible barrier that threw me back. Liliana looked at me and when I saw the look on her face I knew that she knew about me being forced to work for Bolas and that technically I was still under his control.

Suddenly something hit me and sent me flying backwards I slammed into a tree and felt something in my back snap I barely had enough time to try to dodge Bolas' next attack and dove out of the way just in time to watch in horror as the tree that I slammed into started falling towards Liliana and Chandra I forced my broken body forward towards them dispelling the barrier with my own and shoved them out of the way then the tree slammed across my back pinning me to the ground I cried out in pain and heard Liliana scream.

I yelled at Adjani to get Liliana and Chandra away from the area and pulled myself out from under the tree. I didn't care how badly I was hurt all I cared about was fighting for my freedom even if that meant dying for it. I struggled to my feet knowing that at least my left leg was broken but I didn't care I grabbed my sword and faced Bolas and said "this ends here and now I don't care what you do to me but you crossed the line in bringing my family into this!" Bolas simply chuckled and said "foolish boy, your powers are no match for the powers of an ancient dragon. You're no stronger than the day that I killed your mother." That enraged me and when I tried lunging towards him my leg gave out and I fell. Bolas was on me in an instant slashing my chest with his claws. I couldn't move he slashed my throat and I couldn't even scream. I knew that I was going to die I sent a mental message to Adjani and said "tell Liliana and Chandra that I love them, and tell Chandra when she gets older that her daddy fought valiantly to make sure that when she got older that she wouldn't have to go through the same pain I went through. Keep them safe."

Suddenly Bolas' attack stopped and I played dead fearing that he was still there. I heard people running to me and I fought to stay awake. I saw Liliana's face appear above me and saw tears streaming down her face. I couldn't even speak to try to comfort her Bolas had done too much damage to my throat. I felt a tear roll down my face and felt Liliana gently wipe it away. She said "please don't die Jace I can't live without you." I tried to say something but it was in vain so I sent her a mental message which said "you have Chandra to live for, don't abandon her. I died to save you and our daughter."

Liliana looked away from me and I knew that she knew that I wasn't going to make it. I tried my best to smile. I felt blood rising up in my throat preventing me from breathing.

Liliana's pov.

Jace was in horrible shape I knew that he wasn't going to make it there are spells that have been created by my family to heal a loved one but I knew that Jace wouldn't want me to use any of them because it involved harming myself. As much as I didn't want to lose Jace I didn't want him to suffer any more than he already had. I said to him as I gently held him close to me "Jace I love you more than anything." He smiled and his eyes slid shut, his lips starting turning blue and I knew that he had stopped breathing either that or he couldn't breathe. His chest rose up in a brutal convulsion, his back arching up and he went completely limp his back dropping back to the ground. I let out a pained scream as his heart stopped.

Adjani's pov

I heard a scream and started running back to where I had left Jace still clutching little Chandra close to me she had fallen asleep and had buried her face in my fur. As I reached the clearing I saw Liliana clutching a very still Jace and I knew that he had died. Chandra started stirring, and I felt bad for the little girl not wanting her to see her father's body. I didn't want her to see the horrors of this world when she was still just a little baby. I shrugged off my cloak and wrapped the baby in it and laid her on the ground. I walked over to Liliana and said "he's not dead yet I sense he's barely alive. We got to get him home." I picked Jace up and Liliana picked Chandra up and we took off toward the village.


	10. Liliana's rage: the beginning

Chapter 10: Liliana's rage.

When we reached the village and my house I noticed someone was standing in my kitchen I grabbed my knife from where it was strapped to my hip. I saw that the figure had a fire colored cloak on and had the hood up I walked up to the person and pulled their hood down and saw an exact replica of Jace except that his magical tattooing was on the left side of his face when Jace's were on the right and was red not blue. He smiled and said "I'm Jace's twin brother Kace. I'm a fire mage like our mother and other than my brother I'm the last of our family. Speaking of Jace where is he?" I said "Bolas nearly killed him." Kace looked at little Chandra who I had just realized was still asleep in my arms. He smiled as he saw Chandra yawn and opened her eyes.

Adjani came back down the stairs and grabbed his knife and said "who in God's name are you?" Kace turned to him and said "my name is Kace and I'm Jace's twin brother. I would like for you to put the knife down Adjani." Adjani immediately put the knife down and said "how did you know my name?" Kace looked at him and said "I was one of the original soldiers in your army 2 years ago I was nearly killed during Bolas' first major attack on Ravnica." Adjani smiled and said "ah I remember you now General Beleren good to have you back." Kace said "thank you Adjani so how bad is Jace?" I said "it's really bad Bolas nearly crushed his back and broke his leg, sliced and diced his chest and slit his throat."

Kace looked at me and said "I'm sorry." I was shocked having an almost exact replica of Jace standing in my kitchen and even more shocked to learn that it was my fiancé's twin brother. Chandra started crying and I quickly made her a bottle and walked into the living room and fed her and when she was done eating I rocked her to sleep wondering what was going to happen to my family now knowing that Jace was once again sidelined and out of commission.

I grabbed the portable crib from the living room closet and laid Chandra in it and went upstairs to the master bedroom and found Jace laying still a bloody mess but healed and started struggling to pick him up so I could get him to the tub to clean him up and suddenly Jace was taken from me and saw Kace take him into the bathroom and left so I could clean his brother up. I stripped Jace down and carefully lowered him into the tub and turned on the water and started cleaning him up and he started stirring and moaning I held him close to me and kissed the top of his head. His eyes snapped open and he said "Liliana, what's going on? Why are you bathing me?" I said "do you not remember what had happened earlier?" he obviously didn't because he shook his head and I told him almost everything that had happened. He said "well I'm obviously awake now you can stop bathing me and at that I left the room.

Suddenly I heard a roar outside and I raced out of the house and saw knollspine dragon clutching her head and roaring like she had something terrible happen to her.


	11. mind fucked

Chapter 11: Mind fucked. Liliana's rage: the climax

I ran over to knollspine and asked her "dear what's wrong?" she looked at me with fear in her eyes (remind you that she is a dragon with human emotions) and said "my eggs are missing they were in my nest nestled in the tallest peak of the Shadowmoor mountain range. I knew that her mate Niv Mizzet wouldn't have stolen the eggs because once knollspine got pregnant he left her. Jace must have heard her cries because he came running out of the house in his boxers and said "Listen to me great dragon I will get your eggs back I think I know who took them." Knollspine looked at him and said "who is it that you speak of?" and Jace said "Nicol Bolas." Knollspine turned about as white as a dragon could get unless they're a snow based dragon and started roaring some more. Jace said "don't worry I'm sure they're fine." Knollspine dragon turned and flew off back to her nest and I said "Jace how in the hell are you planning on getting her eggs back?" Jace said "the only way possible; fucking with Bolas' head."

I was shocked that Jace was honestly thinking about playing Bolas' own head games and more so worried that something would happen to him once he was inside Bolas' head. I knew that I would have to make sure that he was protected while he was away from his body.

Nicol Bolas' pov.

"heheheheheh I got the eggs now all I have to do is wait and watch for that little mind fucker Jace to come and rescue them." Little does Bolas know that Jace has no real intention of meeting him face to face until he knew that he could get the eggs safely. "what the fuck?" (Jace sends Bolas mental images of pretty bunnies that Bolas hates to fuck with his head)

Jace's pov.

Wow it's so easy to fuck with Bolas he leaves his mind wide open to mental attacks.

'


End file.
